TWINS!
by Proudanutie
Summary: Oh and Tip has twins so they have 5 kids, 3 girls and 2 boys. Kyle and his wife Anna has twins so they have 5 kids also 2 boys and 3 girls. And Smek and his wife Joanna has twins also, but they have 3 kids, 2 girl and 1 boy. Who would knew that Tip, Anna and Joanna would of gotten pregnant at the same time? Even though they were born 2 months early, they were all healthy.


Holly, an adventurous young female Boov who lands on Earth in search to find a Boov named Oh. Only she didn't know where he was. She has a deep secret that she doesn't want to let out. Smek made her go to find Oh and bring him back to him. She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice to otherwise Smek will tell her off. So in the middle of the night, she was set out on a adventure to find Oh. When she was walking along, so just kept on thinking what would Smek do if she said 'no' to him about finding Oh and was wondering why he wanted her to find Oh so badly. She just shocked head to get rid of the thoughts that was in her mind.

Back at Oh and Tip's house, Tip was bathing their little boy, named Ethan. Ethan kept on slashing and getting her wet. Her oldest, Julia was helping her mother out, by washing her little brother hair. And Ethan was getting her went, which made him start laughing. At age 6 months, he is quite big. Down stairs, Oh was keeping Rachel, their 4 year old daughter. She got the food all around her mouth and wiping it on Oh.

"No, don't get food on, Daddy," said Oh wiping the food off.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said.

"It's okay, just don't do that again, okay?" said Oh. Rachel nodded her head."That's my girl,"

Tip and Oh went to bed. Holly was outside their home looking to see if it was the right house. She got a picture of Oh and looked at it, then at the real Oh who was laying in bed asleep."Oh, my God! There he is! But, how am I going to get Oh there? I know! I make out that I am a lost little girl Boov and when the time is right, I get him there! Ha-ha! Whoa!" she said as she fell."Ouch! Oh, someone's coming!" Holly ran behind the bushes just in time.

"Hello? Is somebody out here?" said Oh, looking around."I guess not,"

This next morning, Kyle was coming over with his partner Anna, and their three children, James, Henry and Elise. Kyle heard someone sneeze from one of the bushes, so he want over to find out what it was. When he saw what was there, he was shocked."Are you lost little Boov?"

Holly nodded."I'm scared,"

Kyle's eyes widened."You're a female Boov?" Holly nodded again."Come here. We take you to my friends,"

Holly got out from behind the bushes and walked with them. James looked at her and Holly looked at him."Hi, I'm James, but sometimes people called me Jim or Jimmy,"

"Hi, I'm Holly. Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Holly. How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 9 in a half," she said

"Same age as me, then," he said

Kyle knocked on Oh and Tip's down and Julia opened it."Uncle Kyle!" she said jumping for a hug.

"Hello dear. Is your parents in?" he asked hugging her back.

"Yeah. They're in. Come in," she said.

Holly smiled and walked in. Looked around Oh's house, when she heard Rachel shouting. Tip picked up Rachel to calm her down."There, there, sweetheart. Mummy is here," Tip said to Rachel kissing her cheek.

Oh went over to Kyle holding Ethan in his arms."Hey Kyle. Are you and the family okay?"

"Yeah, We're all great thanks. How are you and your family?" replied Kyle.

"Welcomes and we're great too thanks," said Oh.

"Welcomes," said Kyle.

Oh then saw Holly looking at her hands."Hello, who's this little girl?" replied Oh, which made Holly jump and looking up.

"She didn't say her name, but she is lost and scared," said Kyle.

"Aww, poor thing," said Oh before going over to talk to Holly."What's your name deary?"

"Holly," she replied.

"That's a beautiful name," said Oh.

Holly just looked at Oh."Thank you,"

"You're welcome. All of you, find a space to sit down. Kyle, I has to talk to you quickly,"

"Sure," said Kyle. They both went into a space from of the house, where Julia goes to have some private to."So, what do you need to talk to me about, Oh?

"I don't know for sure yet, but I think...I think Holly might be Smek's daughter," said Oh.

Kyle looked at Oh for a minute before answering him."What do you mean?"

"Remember when the rest of you became friends with me also Smek. Me, you and him were talking about our future?" said Oh.

"Oh, yeah," said Kyle.

"Remember he said he likes the name Holly if he had a daughter?" said Oh.

"Oh, yes. I think your right," said Kyle. Both Kyle and Oh looked at Holly who was sitting there."But, how cans we be sure?"

"Look at her. She looks like him, but only a female," said Oh.

* * *

When Holly went outside for a few minutes later that day, she was talking to Smek on some Boov walkie talkie things."Look are you still sure you want me to bring Oh and his family so you can hang out with them?" Holly asked.

"Yes. We haven't hung out for ages," said Smek though the walkie talkie thing.

"Look, Daddy, do I have too? Why couldn't you just come and get them?" she asked.

"I don't want to and anyway I'm too tired too," said Smek.

Holly just sighed."Fine, fine, but next Daddy, you're going to go and get them,"

"Okay, okay. I will do next time. I'm just worried that Oh and his family will reject me," sighed Smek.

This made Holly feel bad. She didn't know that her father was worried about this."Look, Daddy. You're friends with them now, so they shouldn't do. Have you saw the new child yet?"

"No. I never even knew that Tip was pregnant again. I didn't even knew she was pregnant with Julia. I just thought at first that she was getting big, if you know what I mean," said Smek.

"Yeah, I know what you mean?" she said.

"So, do they have a third daughter? Because I think she is one of those girl who will have girls until the last pregnancy that they want," said Smek.

"Huh? Oh! I get what you mean now, and no, they have their first child. I heard them say that they were thinking about have their fourth child when they were talking to Kyle. I was shocked though," said Holly.

"A first boy, that's so sweets. What his name? I know the girls are named Julia and Rachel," he said.

"Ethan. Julia got to name him," she said.

"Aw. How old are the younger two? I know that Julia is the same age as you and Kyle's oldest son, James," Smek asked.

"Oh, Rachel is 4 and Ethan is coming up to being 3," she said.

"Aw. What a cute age to be at," said Smek

* * *

A few weeks later Holly was hanging out with James, who had seemed to form a great friendship over the last few weeks. Now Smek also had finally hung out with Oh, Tip, their three kids and Kyle, Anna and their three kids. Holly and James' friendship grow and grow. They loved hanging out with each other.

"So, I told my father that you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen!" said James.

Holly smiled at James."Thank you, I guess. I'm saying this because I'm not beautiful. My mother is the one who is beautiful,"

"But you're beautiful Holly! They say girls get their beauty from their mothers, you're beautiful just like your mother. Don't ever let anyone think that you're not beautiful because they're wrong," said James.

"Thanks, James," she said.

"You're welcome. And I'm saying this because I'm in love with you," said James holding her hand.

Holly's eyes widened in surprise. She never met anyone who was in love with her. This boy was her true love she thinks."Y-Y-You love me?"

"Yeah, with all my heart. You're my first crush ever. I fell in love with you from the day we met too," said James.

"Well. I love you too," she said.

They both leaned in and kissed. Even though they were still to young to fall in love and kissed, they didn't care. One good thing though, they don't want kids, at least not till they're in their late teen years. After a minute, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes for a long, long, long, long time. util Smek and Kyle came out.

"Hey, Holly, it's time to go home. You're mother has some great news to tell us," said Smek.

Holly sighed at first."Okay! I'll see you tomorrow James,"

"You, got it," he said.

* * *

In Tip and Oh's house they were having breakfast. Oh and Tip just kept looking at each other and smiling at each other, which made Julia look at them, unsure why they were looking and smiling at each other like this.

"Um...mum, dad...why are you two looking at each other like that for?" she asked.

"We're just smiling because we're thinking about taking you kids on holiday soon," Tip said.

"Oh, my God! Really?! Wow! Where will we be going and when?" asked Julia.

"We haven't decide yet but hopefully soon," said Oh.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" said Julia.

"Boy! You seem very happy about going on holiday, Julia," said Tip.

"Well, I never been on holiday before so I would be! I cannot wait to go on holiday! Can you book the holiday?" asked Julia.

"It won't be for another year yet, sweetheart," said Oh.

"Wait, what? Why?" asked Julia.

Oh and Tip looked at each other and the held hands."Well, you see, we're going to have another baby, like you wanted another baby brother or sister, or even twin siblings," replied Oh.

Julia's eyes widened in surprise."Wh-what? Another baby brother or sister, or even twin siblings?" Oh and Tip nodded."Oh, my God! This is amazing news!"

"Is it? We're so happy about baby number 4 or twins which will make baby 4 and 5," said Tip.

"Yes! This is great news big time! You know Kyle and Anna are going to have another baby?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, we know. We found out the same day," said Oh.

"Oh, okay," said Julia.

"I wants a baby sister and brother or twin sisters or twin brothers," said Rachel.

"Do you, sweets?" asked Tip.

"Yeah!" she said.

"What about you Ethan?" asked Oh.

"Don't knows!" said Ethan sucking his fingers.

* * *

Smek and Holly went back home to see what her mother wants to talk to them about. Holly had a lot of things going through her mind. Was her mother having another baby? Was she going to tell her that she was going to move school? What on Earth could she want to tell her and her father? Her mind was going round and round and round, unsure what her mother was going to tell them. She shock her head to get her head to get over what she was going to say. Because she shock her head, Smek looked at her in worry.

"Holly, darling, are you okay?" he asked.

Holly looked at her father."Yeah, just wondering what Mummy is going to say,"

"Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart. Don't worry," he said.

"I was thinking, I want to move school. I'm getting bullied because I'm a Boov," Holly said sighing.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. If you want to move, me and your mother will try to get it sorted, okay?" he said.

"Okay, thanks Daddy," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie," Smek said smiling back.

They walked into their house and Holly saw her mother Joanna rocking on the rocking chair. They both walked up to her and they both hugged her tightly, which made her smile widely.

"Hey my favourite two people in the world," she said.

"Hey honey," said Smek before kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Mummy" Holly said hugging her mother.

"So, what is the grear news you need to tell us?" asked Smek.

"Oh, well. As it turns out, I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant again, and I know it is another girl because I have the morning sickness like when I was pregnant with Holly," Joanna said.

"Oh, my God! A little sister, maybe," said Holly.

* * *

7 months into Tip, Anna and Joanna's pregnancy, they were all out hanging out. Tip, Anna and Joanna's stomachs were huge. Only 2 more months for them to go then their babies will be here in the world and cannot wait to meet they and take them home. They haven't got any names for the baby or babies, depending on how many kids they were having. Out of all of them, Tip seemed to have a slightly bigger baby bump the the rest and more tired too.

"Oh, I just want this little one or these little one out soon. I'm getter ever so tired," Tip said.

"I know how you feel Tip. It won't be too long. Only 2 months to go, then he or she or them will be here in this world and home with us," Oh said. Oh then noticed that there was something wrong with Tip as she held her stomach and leaned forward as far as she could go and taking deep breaths. "Tip, are you okay?"

Tip shock her head at first."No, I just head my first contraction. This baby or babies are coming soon," Tip managed to say before having another contraction.

Oh's eyes widened in shock."Oh, my God! Now? You're only 7 months, but come on lets take you to the hospital,"

So they all went to the hospital and was getting ready for the baby or babies to come. They were sitting there. Smek turned to Joanna as she was acting strange all of a sudden."Honey, are you okay?"

"I-" was all she could say as she looked down and noticed that something happened."My water just broke,"

"Oh, my Goodness, can someone take her into a private room or a semi-private room please?" Smek shouted as a couple of people come to take her into a room, a semi-private room which happened to have Tip in there.

"Oh, my Goodness, Joanna, are you in labour too? Ouch!" Tip said.

"Oh, yeah," she said.

Only one out of the pregnant girls who hasn't gone into labour yet was Anna. She was just looking around. About an hour later they saw them taking Tip to the delivery room. They all waited until they heard a cry of a baby, or shall they say babies as they heard two baby cries. Oh came out of the room and saw his friends looking at him.

"What are they?" asked Kyle.

"Twin boy and girl," Oh said.

"Aw, which one was born first?" asked Anna.

"The girl. Just a minute and 22 seconds," said Oh.

"Aw, that i-" was all Anna could say.

Oh and Kyle looked at you each other then back at Anna."Um...Anna, are you okay?" asked Kyle.

"My water just broke," she said.

Their eyes grew wide. Then they saw people rushing Joanna into the delivery room. Anna was now in a semi-private room and Joanna was in the delivery room. Tip came out with her twins who name has names now, Lucy, named after Tip's mother and Kyle, named after Oh's friend. Everyone went't over to see them.

"Aw, they're so cute," said Julia.

"Baby brother and sister!" said Rachel.

"Oh, babies," said Ethan.

"Do you three love your little brother and sister?" asked Oh.

They all nodded their heads. Then they heard babies crying again, so how many kids does Smek and Joanna have now? Smek came out of the delivery room and smiled. Oh, Tip, Julia, Rachel and Ethan, and his daughter Holly looked at him.

"What did Mummy have, Daddy?" asked Holly.

"She had twins, a girl and a boy, like you two," said Smek."She decided to name them after you two, Oh and Tip,"

Oh and Tip's eyes widened in shock."Well, thank you. This means a lot to us"

"You're welcome," Smek said. Smek the went over to Oh and Tip."Aw, they're beautiful and handsome,"

* * *

Anna was in labour for hours and hours. Every one kept on coming into the room and see her. She was sweating and in pain. Everyone one was getting worried about her and the baby. Her midwife came into the room to see if she was okay and see how much longer she has.

"How much longer have I got?" asked

"A while still. I'm so sorry Anna. If this baby doesn't come soon, we will need to do a c-section, okay?" the midwife said. Anna nodded her head in fear."Don't need to worry, Anna. It will be okay, trust me,"

Tip came in afterwords with her twins."Hey Anna. Still pregnant, huh?"

"Yes, this is taking so long," she said before she saw Tip's and Oh's twins."Aw. They're so adorable, Tip. Congratulations!"

"Aw, thank you. Me and Oh couldn't be any more happy about twins," Tip said.

"Do you two want any more now?" Anna asked."Because I don't,"

"Oh, no. I think 5 kids are enough for me and Oh I think. Ha-ha," Tip said looking at her kids.

"What did you name them?" asked Anna.

"I named the girl after my mother. I wanted to name at least one after her. And Oh named the boy Kyle after your caring husband," said Tip.

"Aw, that is so sweet T-" was all Anna could say as she head the worst contraction."Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

The midwife came back into the room and to check on Anna."Okay, nothing has improved and you have be in labour for 33 hours now. Time for a c-section," They took her off for the c-section.

Kyle was too up sat to go and had tears in his eyes. Julia looked at her Godfather and went over to see if he was okay. She knew that he wasn't okay, but she wanted to cheer him up."Hey Uncle Kyle. Are you okay?"

Kyle looked at his God-daughter and shock his head with an tear in his eyes."I'm so worried about Anna and the baby. I just hope everything goes well,"

Julia sat next to him."I hope everything goes okay too, but I know it will be okay Uncle Kyle," Julia said wiping his tears away.

Julia made Kyle smile."Thank you, sweetheart," Kyle said hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome Uncle Kyle," she said hugging him and kissing his cheek back too.

60 minutes later, Anna's midwife came out of the room. Kyle got up and went over to her. He also had twins, but not a boy and a girl, twin girls and identical. The midwife handed the girls over to Kyle."Congratulations. Two beautiful and healthy twin girls," she said.

"Thanks. They're so beautiful. How did Anna do?" asked Kyle.

"She did beautifully," said the midwife.

"That's good. Tell Anna I love her, please," said Kyle.

"Sure," she said.

"And thanks for everything," Kyle said.

"You're welcome," she said heading back in.

Everyone came over to Kyle to see the new babies. They loved them. Who would thought that the girls would all have twins. Julia looked at them smiling."What are you going to name them?" she asked.

"You know the Olsen twins?" said Kyle.

"What, Mary-Kate and Ashley?" asked Oh.

"Yeah. I really like their names and I'm a huge fan of them so I think I'm going to name them after them," said Kyle.

"Aw, that's so beautiful Kyle. And they do look like a Mary-Kate and Ashley too," said Smek.

James went over to Holly."So, Holly, how about me and you go one a date, say in 4 days at 3 o'clock?"

Holly smiled."Sure thing," they both hugged each other.

Everyone was enjoying their lives with the babies in their lives and lived a happily.


End file.
